Curze Thrust
by LuciannF
Summary: Sneak Peek Cloe and her friends Mocha and Johnny are sitting in a Café name Natural Pantry Café on 344 Amsterdam Ave Upper West Side Manhattan eating talking about their weekend plans and also their jobs. Mocha then informed Johnny on Chloe's fantasies of sleeping with the opposite sex.


Chapter Uno

Too Much Too Soon

Chloe voice : Have you had a dream where everything felt real, or have you ever had a dream where when you woke up you thought your living it? If that makes sense. Well if you have then welcome to my world i've had plenty of those dreams. Like wet dreams ODE wet dreams and not the typical fyckin a guy or ridin a guy or makin love this goes beyound that. My dreams or more of a story basically like one minute im with a guy chillin not doing nothing nasty just talking drinking, then next minute im fyckin a girl are the girl is fyckin me and sometimes my dreams would play mind games with me; one minute im playing her for a fool then the next minute we fycking and then i'll give her ma number. Now mind you everytime when i lay my head down to sleep its not a different girl im dreaming bout, ITS THE SAME FYCKING GIRL. . . . . Now aint that some shit?

Morning 7:30 am. Chloe wake up to her alarm system theme song Early Morny By: Britney Spears. She got up went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Her boyfriend Matty was in the shower, he smiled at her came out the shower and said warmly.

Matty: Morning baby. How did you sleep last night? You kept tossin and turning and moaning. .

He smirk at her while she covered her face he ask jokingly.

Matty: Were you dreaming bout me again? Did I hurt you this time?

Chloe couldnt help but laugh at him, then took off her cloths and got in the shower. He grin then reply.

Matty: Im a little jealous here babe, cayse you've been having these dreams like crazy now, like right after we make love. So whose the guy you fucking in those dreams? And he better not be greater than me!

Chloe just look at him, didnt even know how to respond to that if she said she is he'll get mad but then excited and if ahe says no she'll be egging on his little ego. So what did she do? Just continue showering, so he wrap his towel around his wist then slide the shower door open and said.

Matty: So which is it Houston?

She smile at him, pull him close to her and kiss him passionately then ask staring into his green dreaming eyes.

Chloe: It was all you hunny bun! Never doubt that shit, iight?

Matty: Good shit. Talk that talk baby!

Chloe: I ain't Riri but i will.

He grab her and kiss her again. Then look into her eyes and said noticing something a little off.

Matty: Did you know that ur eyes changes color?

Chloe kept looking at him and immediately got upset and reply.

Chloe: Your kidding right? Your just noticing that?

Matty: No no no, i've seen it before i just never said anything. Its not like it happens everyday its once in a while, its nice!

Chloe: How long we've been together Mat?

Matty smile then said remembering cayse he KNOWS Chloe will not talk to him for two weeks and he'll get no bun for a month and he hates when she holds of his pussy.

Matty: 6years now. What? Think i didnt know that? Ha i remember cayse im the one who asked you out in 9th grade.

Chloe smile then close the curtain in his face. He grin then went into their room to get ready and then Chloe computer phone went off Matty look to see who it was and then said shouting to Chloe.

Matty: Hey babe, its your twin, should i answer?

Chloe then turn off the water took her towel wrap it around her body and reply.

Chloe: Yea im coming.

It was her best friend Mocha on the line, so she said.

Mocha: Morning beautiful peoples. Marie. . . Where you at twin? Major help in the fashion department love!

Matty was finish getting ready so he went to the computer and put the video in full screen and reply.

Matty: She's still in the bathroom moe.

Mocha: Ughh. Are you kidding? I seriously forgot she moves like a snail when it comes to getting dress!

Matty laugh then wave bye to Mocha and said shouting to Chloe.

Matty: See you later babe, call me before you leave work so i can know what the plan is. I love you sweet ass!

Chloe: Okay and love me too!

Matty left the house heading out for work, business guy owns his own clothing store pretty big but the company isnt doing so well so he gotta fire and hire and fix the mistakes his brother made, fucked up, i know but thats what happens when you leave a BIG responsiblity in a irresponsible hand. Chloe then enter the room and mocha ask.

Mocha: Still cant tell your husband the three magic words? When the hell y'all are gonna get married again? Six years together, high school sweet hearts. Dont see him in your future mama?

Chloe smirk at her then reply.

Chloe: Marriage isnt for everyone baby love, and ahh he proposed i said no. Moe you know how this shit went, i dont wonna get married, love the dyde put up with his crazy antics, we've been through hell and back six years is a LONG year but i like how we are. His my boyfriend his the only guy i've been with sexually and he knows where he stands. We dont need a ring to make a statement cayse at the end of the day one might cheat and one might get kill!

They both laugh and Mocha reply.

Mocha: So true but i dont see Matty cheating on you thou, his insanely in love with you. Like y'all are meant to be, nothing or noone can come inbetween y'all, the love is super strong, i dream for love like that!

Chloe grin and ask

Chloe: Didnt you have that with whats his face? Oh, yea. . . Super Head. I thought mr lover man was gonna last the way your talking bout him would make people think y'all are married. So what happened with super head mama? And please dont tell me this what you call to talk about?

Mocha sigh and reply.

Mocha: Super head didnt meet my standards all he wanted was a sexually relationship, i want more, i want love i want the ring, i want the wedding and my super head Jrs.

Chloe laugh as she puts on her cloths. Mocha continue saying.

Mocha: I dont want my relationship to be base on sex, cayse sex doesnt build the relationship it helps it but sometimes can fuck it up as well, i want to connect with a guy on a emotionally level, i want a guy to want what i want and vice versa. I want what you have, like you and Mat been through hell and back but y'all STILL together fighting strong. Why can't some men be like him stop with the bullshit the games and just be real for once!

Chloe: Boo boo you had that thou remember, with Leon! He would of done any and everything for you but you kept pushing him away. He wanted what you wanted but your walls were super high he just got tired of tryna knock it down. I hear you completely but just dont rush cause love is out there, love is for everyone who wants it and your turn soon come not later, so dont think too hard or jump on any guy you see; be patient and dont let niqqaz play with your head. Deal?

Mocha: Can't promise you anything but deal mama! I can say i wont jump on any niggaz or believe in the hype!

Chloe: You better. . Are else your grounded!

Mocha grin then reply assuring her.

Mocha: I promise i'll be patient Marie!

Chloe: Thats ma girl.

They both grin, Chloe was finally ready so she help mocha out with her fashion diaster who ever said green was the new black is SADLY mistake one green is not a creative color and two the color is UGLY plain and simple. They were finish right on time cayse they are running sami late but who cares their the boss. Chloe took over her father's Restaurant called Zeni it a combination with her father name and her mothers, she wanted to change but decided to let it stay the way it is just spice it up inside and out, rehiring ALOT of people cayse the restaurant is huge, three floors, downstairs is the kids section, second floor is the teens and third floor is for adults Chloe grow up with chefs around her so ofcourse cooking was gonna be her career, NO. The only reason why she even decided to get into this field was her father, he loved cooking everything about cooking was a turn on for this man it was like cooking and serving people was like amazing sex day and night, there was no day that this food ever tasted bad people would walk out his restaurant licking their fingers LITERALLY.

She loved watching him in the kitchen when she was a baby even when she hit her teens, there was nothing in the world that her father loved more than her and cooking; he died when she was fourteen years old from lung cancer, i never said he was a prefect bean, he made mistake got caught up in the crime life but couldnt stop smoking, peoples biggiest failure by the way everyone always say this " Tomorrow imma buy a patch, gather all my cigarrates and burn them bitchies up" but do they ever stick to that note? Hell no you'll find them smoking the same fucking night, its like their skin itches or their dead without smoking. Her father couldnt quite if you paid him a million dollars Chloe never understood why he'd always relay on cigarrates rather than family she never bothered to even ask cause she didnt see the point in it.

They finally reach at work, everything was up to par customers were happy smilling, chatting also eating which is what Chloe loves to see. She went to her office to change into her uniform, she might be the boss but she rather joins the crew than boss around the crew, once she went down to the kitchen she called everyone in the kitchen ; she proceed saying!

Chloe: Okay everyone, the place is full everyone is having a ball. . I know i have been a little bitchy lately but its only to improve the business, my dad was worst than me imma softy when it comes to other things but when it comes to his restaurant imma bitch. So i apperciate you all for putting up with my attitude and i truly apperciate everyone of you stepping your game up in the kitchen, i love you all very much, well tuff love y'all i mean its the best love!

They all laugh and Chloe continue saying.

Chloe: Okay. We're gonna change around the lunch menu and the dinner for the adults. For lunch Mocha wanted to try the oregon tuna melts. She made it last week and everyone loved it. So on her team we'll have Jerry, Kimmy, Sophia, Max, and Lue so go straight to her please take notes cayse shes a little moody so try not to irritate her much, okay?

They nod and then went to Mocha's section, Chloe smile and continue saying.

Chloe: Oh i feel bad for them, shes gonna eat their heads off. Okay, Jason's team his gonna have Cherry, Mike, Tyler, Emma and Brook. Jason wants to try salami cheese panini very tasty did it home and he loved it. Emma before you begin see me in my office and everyone off to Jason you go!

The last group that was left was ten which was her group so she said to them.

Chloe: My team, Stacey your gonna lead today until im finish with Emma i'll be back so everyone please dont fuck up take notes we want to be the one number restaurant in Manhattan now. So the dinner special Stacey has the menu we're doing it Jamaican style today jerk chicken, Luam deep fry the chicken chrispy dont go too ham on the sauce a lot of people cant handle spicey food. And everyone else your recipes or on your desk. We want people leaving out here happy okay? So lets do this!

They all clap their hands and went straight to work, while Chloe went back to her office to talk with Emma. She close the door behind her and said sitting down.

Chloe: How are you feeling today Em?

Emma smile pulling hair back a little nervious thinking shes fire and said nerviosuly.

Emma: Pretty good!

Chloe: Okay down to business to why i wanted to talk to you. Jason has informed me how amazing you are with seafood recipes you come up with your own little twist and i love a person who thinks out side the box and whose not afraid to take risk. So with that being said starting tomorrow you wont be working under him anymore you'll have your own team, i'll write the names down for whoever you want to be on your team and you'll be our seafood chef. How does that sound?

Emma just look at her in shock cayse she thought this was gonna be her last day working there and she loves it there loves cooking. She couldnt believe what Chloe was saying and reply happily.

Emma: Oh my gosh. . . Thank you so damn much Chloe. . . Oh my gosh im still in shock!

Chloe kept smiling and ask curiously.

Chloe: Why still in shock?

Emma: Becayse. . . . I thought you were gonna say Emma pack your things todays your last day!

Chloe: Why am i firing you mama? Your amazing in the kitchen, your going through a host of things but yet at work your awake, active, focus and extremely dedicated. Jason adores you he loves watching you cook, i have no reason to fire you mama; your one of the best workers here!

Thats what Emma start crying, Chloe went over by her gave her a hug, then sone tissues to wipe her tears, it was pretty overwhelming for her cayse she lost her boyfriend to her best friend because she told him they were expecting a baby and he didnt want any part of it the old saying " Im not ready for this, i dont wonna be a father. Or how do you know that baby is mine? Im not the only one you dated before or even this one how can i give you a baby when im gay! Total fyck face :-O Men! She was devastated couldnt do do anything, one day she was going home from her folks house she got into an accident which cayse her to loose her baby the accident wasnt her fault drunk drive on thw road lost control of the car smash into her car and straight into the light pool she went. When she heard that she lost the baby she didnt want to live anymore almost killed herself, her ex didnt show any affection what so ever then Jason introduce Chloe to Emma told her she'd be good for the job and BAM went on the interview passed the test and now finally got her own station and team. She hug Chloe again tightly telling her.

Emma: Thank you soo much Chloe, you have no idea how much you and this job means to me. If it wasnt for you i dont know how i'd manage!

Chloe rub Emma's back and said assuring her.

Chloe: Oh your welcome mama, your a fighter, your a warrior whenever someone kicks you down you always get back up and thats what i love about you. Your gonna do great things Emma, i gotcha back no matter what!

Emma: Thank you so much again!

Chloe: Your welcome sweety!

They stop hugging, Emma wipe her tears away and Chloe said sitting ontop of her desk.

Chloe: Not to be a match maker or butt into your business but ahh, how do yu feel about Jason cayse his, well he likes you very much i would know becayse his like another brother to me and he constantly talk about you, im sure you know this!

Emma blush then reply.

Emma: Ahh, his a really sweet guy i love working him very good looking but im not ready to step back into the dating field as of yet!

Chloe: Understand completely, just take your time. Know that you have people who are looking out for you and loves you!

Emma: I will and i know, i love you all the same. I'll give it some time!

Chloe: Okay and dont ever worry again cayse you'll never hear me say those three words to you. Your here to stay!

Emma: And im so damn happy to be here. Not planning on leaving!

Chloe: Happy to hear that. . . . . . Now back to work!

Emma: Yes mama. . Thank you again!

Chloe: Anytime!

Emma went back to work, Chloe smile then her cell phone ring and she answer it saying.

Chloe: Hello Chloe speaking.

It was Matty on the line and he said

Matty: How comes you didnt say i love you back? What you think imma run off again?

Chloe sigh and then reply.

Chloe: Your calling now when that was two hours ago? Really Mat?

Matty: Listen i just got settle in i was all over the damn place cleaning up the mess Jared made. Im bumd with a whole bunch of work babe. Your seriously not gonna say i love you back thou?

Chloe: Saying i love you doesnt stop you from leaving Mat. You'll leave anyway, last year you left leaving no note no number no damn location to where you were. You totally lost your mind and just left, leaving me thinking someone took you away, that your dead and all kinds of crap Mat! Ever since your mom died its like you went along with her. Your not here anymore and its scares the shit outta me! Therapy doesnt work anymore cause you won't break, even when i talk about it so you can break those walls of yours but its doesnt make any difference. so saying i love you baby isnt gonna stop you from dipping on me again.

Matty sigh then reply softly and sincerely.

Matty: I didnt mean to leave you out in the cold like that hon, im just. . . I just rather deal with this my own way, i dont want to talk to a shrink about what im facing or how im feeling its none of their business, i appreciate every bite of you i dont want you to feel like you dont mean a thing to me or my family cayse thats a lie i love you with all my heart and my folks love you as well. Im not gonna promise that i wont run away, its just really hard to sit here and deal with the fact that my mother isnt around anymore cayse we were extremely close; its just hard and i dont like hearing i have to let go or shes in a better place becayse i dont believe in that b.s my dad wasnt there for her when she needed him and my bro and sis were all aboyt themselves she had no one, i was too busy for her and always making excuses. And its not fair that she died alone not knowing how much i truly love her and what she means to me! Its not fair!

Chloe: No its not babe but things happen. I dont wonna say something and you take it the wrong way. Your mom knows that you loved her and adored her Mat she knows that, she feels the same damn way about you. Everytime she says your name, she lights up your one of those kids that their parents wont ever say they regret having you or even talk bad about you. She knows baby, she knows!

Matty pause just thinking about his mother make him even more upset. Mocha knock on the door came in and said.

Mocha: Hey Chlo, everything is amazing in the kitchen today specials are gonna be off the charts. People arent gonna want to leave the restaurant!

Chloe smile happily at her and then mouthed that shes on the fone with Matty. She nod and theb reply.

Mocha: Is everything ok?

Chloe shake her head no, put herself on mute and put Matty on speaker and said to Mocha.

Chloe: No. . Ahh tell Stacey shes leading the team today. . Imma have to go see Mat, his ahh. His still upset about his mothers death i dont blame him but i dont want him to run away again. His so depress and i dont know how to help him break those damn walls!

Mocha nod understanding and then said suggesting.

Mocha: How about you take him to her grave, find some closure and try not to make it about him, take him there to talk to her. Helped me when my nana pass away i was upset with her i didnt understand why she had to died and i blamed her for it, i never went to fineral like Mat i just sat in my room and blamed myself, until i finally found the courage to pick myself up and go to her grave and talk to her by myself; it helped me alot and i found closure!

Chloe nod liking the idea and then reply.

Chloe: I like that idea, i'll take him there today. I just dont want him to run again Mo. You remember how crazy i got the last time! I couldnt even come in to work, i dont wonna have to live through that pain that darkness again. I dont wonna lose him but then again i dont wonna lose my mind!

Mocha: And your not gonna lose your mind again hun becayse his not gonna get deep again, his not smoking anymore, his not partying like how he did when he first found out. Things are gonna get better, I promise you that his gonna go back to the person you fell inlove with and y'all are gonna be fycking happy again, i believe that; and you NEED to hun!

Chloe: Your absolutely right.

Mocha: Damn right im right, things will look up soon, you'll see!

Chloe smile then ask

Chloe: When the hell did you became so smart?

Mocha cheese smile and reply

Mocha: Since this morning!

They grin and Chloe reply!

Chloe: Thank you Mo. Your a really good bestfriend!

Mocha: Anytime baby. Imma head down inform Stacey, just handle your business, we got everything under control.

Chloe: Sweet, oh tell the waiters and waitresses to-

Mocha: Step their game up. I gotchu, dont worry!

Chloe: Cant help it!

Mocha: Try!

Mocha wink at her and then left the office closing the door behind her. Chloe took mat off speaker and mute and said to him!

Chloe: Mat. . . You want go take a ride with me?

He was shock cayse Chloe wouldnt come out of work for no one so he ask.

Matty: Really?

Chloe: Yes really? What do you say to that?

Matty: I would love that!

Chloe: Good, Im gonna let everyone know i wont be here so when i call you back it means i've left. And we're taking my car not planning on staying out long. Okay?

Matty: Perfect mama!

Chloe: Alright.

They hung up, Chloe change her cloths again went down to the kitchen and let everyone know she'll be stepping out for a little while. One of the customer met her the front door and said to her.

Briana: Chloe your food is omg good. Your dad would be so proud of you, your amazing to watch do what you and your father love doing. I hope one day my little Bre is as good as you!

Chloe smile proudly and then reply appreciating her wonderful words.

Chloe: Thank you so much Briana that means alot to hear. And dont worry Bre is a smart kid she'll make good choices, shes gonna do great things. Oh by the way tell her that we wont be able to hang today but Friday im all hers, we can do whatever she wants!

Briana: Thank you darling, and i let her know, she'll be bumbed but will understand!

Chloe: I know she will and thank you.

Briana: Anytime sweet heart!

Briana went but upstairs to her seat while Chloe exit the building hopping into her car and off to Matty's work which was only two hours away. He made an anouncement that he wont be there to take any clients so for his right hand man and girl Alex and Trina to take care of the place. Once Chloe reach, she pull up in front of the building and Matty was waiting for her with a warm smile on his face, he got in the passenger seat and kiss Chloe on her cheek, put on his seat belt and ask curiously.

Matty: So where are we heading to?

Chloe was a little nervous to tell him exactly so she ask.

Chloe: How would you feel if we went to your mother's grave and you can have a one on one with her? I'll stay in the car and let you find peace within ya self, no pressure no rush just you and her. What you say to that?

He pause. Then unbuckle his seat belt and then said opening the door.

Matty: No. Are you having fun with this Chlo? Why would you even mention that? No im not going to no grave yard!

Chloe got piss off immediately and said turning away her face from his.

Chloe: Well its either this or pack ya shit and get out my house!

He was in complete shock, close back the door, then turn Chloe's face to his and said.

Matty: Repeat yourself again!

Chloe had no fear in her heart plus if he hit her wont be the first but will be the last cayse she had enough of his shit and seriously.

Chloe: Either you go to the grave yard and find some bloodclat peace or pack yuh bumboclat things and bounce. You hear me clearly now are you still want me to repeat myself? Which one Mat? Cayse i had enough of this shit! So which one? You dont care enough to better yourself so we can go back to how we use to be, having fun talking about any and everything, going out, socializing. Like what the fuck you want me to do here? Cause im in the dog house with chains and all wrapped around my body like some fucking prisoner, and im done tryna cater to your needs when you wont let me in. You'll let Trina all the way in, but me your so called girlfriend is left in the dark suffering for what? What am i doing wrong Mathew, open your goddamn mouth and say whats on your chest. What your fucking her? What your done with me? What is it?

He look into her eyes and they were sky blue it freak him out knowing how much his hurting her. So he open the door again and said getting out.

Matty: I cant Chlo!

Chloe: You cant what Mathew? What cant you do? Be with me or go to the grave? I swear if you close the door im done with you, and im fycking serious!

Matty: I cant go to her grave!

Chloe: Why cant you let go Mat? Why cant you find peace? Why hold on with hate in your heart? Whats the point? Are your getting joy out of it?

Matty: Are you getting joy out of this? You love bringing it up?

Chloe: No the hell i dont mat. This shit aint fun, no one and i mean NO ONE in their right mind is gonna sit around everyday asking the person the same damn question every hour of the day! You dont wonna let go becayse you think this is your fault when its not Mathew she died becayse she had breast cancer its not your fault! Let it go, please let it go, your either gonna come back in the car go to the grave yard with me and find closure or close my damn car door and dont return back to house becayse this will give someone blood pressure and heart attack and im NOT going back to that place you left me last year, im not going back in the dark! So what do you wonna do baby boy cayse im done!

He just look at her saw the pain, heartache, her eyes kept getting darker and darker everytime she talked. He want to stop caysing her pain and misery but he wants to deal with his mothers death on his own but then again he cant cayse all its doing is hurting her and his done hurting the only girl that would put up with his bullshit. He got close the door, went over by the drivers seat open the door and said.

Matty: Go in the passenger seat babe, i wonna drive!

Chloe roll her eyes and did what he said. She was exausted had enough of everything. He got in closing the doors and putting his seat belt on, put the car in drive and took off. Chloe sigh and then put on her seat belt, tears started rolling down her cheeks with flasbacks of how much pain Matty put her through. He stop at the red light and reply informing her softly.

Matty: Trina dont know shit, and im not fycking her!

She wipe her tears away and reply.

Chloe: What?

Matty: Trina. . Yea she doesnt know anything, you said that i open up to her, thats bull cayse she dont know jack. And why the hell imma fuck her for when im in love with you? When your the only girl for me? Your shitting ya self or what Chloe?

She kiss her teeth and reply looking at him.

Chloe: Please dont, dont do it to yourself. Cayse she told me from her damn mouth that you tell her everything. So please dont sit there and lie Mat cayse it wont do you good! Even if you didnt tell her shit, shawty still found out though right? So it dont have to be from your mouth she heard it from, you going around yapping your business to everyone else but leave me in the dog house! Well fuck me twice please if this what your love is about!

Matty: I love how your talking like you know everything that goes on at my job Marie!

Chloe: So tell me im wrong Chris. If im so wrong i swear i know whats going down there, open your mouth and say chloe your wrong shut up. Say it then! Your so full of cup and you dont even know it.

Matty: How can i tell someone their wrong when their being hardheaded and ignorant? How can i possibly get any word in when your yapping your mouth as if you know it all!

Then Chloe said locking up her mouth and throwing away the key.

Chloe: The floor is all yours. Proceed!

Matty sigh and then softly and truthfully.

Matty: Like i was saying. I didnt say anything to Trina for her to come to you and tryna start shit. She asked whats going on with me and why havent you been around the building in years now and i said to her im fine and your busy that im not the only one whose handling their own business. Your a business woman even when your not business your still business. I didnt say whatever it is that im going through with anyone of ny employees, i was on the phone with Star and i was letting her know why i wasnt comibg to the fineral or go back home, she came and we were going back and forth in the office becayse everybody is forcing and telling me what to do when i want to handle things my way. I guess she heard it from Trina cayse their close i dont hold any personal conversation with anyone in the building except Luke and even he dont know anything about this. I keep everything inside, everything im feeling about my mothers death i keep it to ma self!

Chloe sigh cayse she still dont see why everything have to be hiden, she thought they were closer than that, she was disappoint in him and the situation that it got her thinking leave him go stay with Mocha til he recovers if he ever recover that is. So she said softly and genuwin.

Chloe: Im gonna leave you alone with the house, stay at Moe's house til your back to yourself becayse i thought we were better than this. I mean when my dad died it took a whole year and a half for me to get over it and moved on and i let you in on everything, even asked you to give me some space for things to go back to how it is. And i think this will be the best medicine for us, i dont wonna cause more to the pain and i rather you take care of you than me killing you!

He smile, tears came to his eyes but he quickly wipe them away never wants anyone see him crying it always made him feel less of a man from when he was five years old got hurt or got his ass whopped he'd run to his room hide in closet and boo hooed til he was satisfied! He reply.

Matty: I love you so goddamn much i dont even know how you not see that!

Chloe smile a little then it quickly went away as he pulled up into their favorite restaurant. He park the car then turn off the engine and said looking at her.

Matty: I promise you that i'll get ma shit together for that month no bullshit cause i really want you to see that im for you i only want you and im not planning on running away no time soon. I dont wonna go to my mothers grave with you there, i wonna go on my own time thats all i've been tryna tell you but its like what i say dont matter anymore, if you want things to get better you cant neglect my voice from the equation if we're in this together then lets be together with it. Deal?

Chloe look at him, gave him a half smile and then reply assuring him.

Chloe: Sure, whatever you say Matthew Chris Jr!

He grin then reply mocking her.

Matty: Okay Chloe Marie Houston!

Chloe: Mhmm. . . So what we doing here thou? You could of just went back to work!

Matty: Naw, i have something planed so i already put people in charge so i can have this day with you. . I hope you did the same!

Chloe kept looking at him and then ask curiously.

Chloe: Am i the type to leave the restaurant unsupervised?

Matty: Babe breath please, im just saying. Can you stop with the attitude with me please like i said i will fix ma shit so come on, please stop!

Chloe sigh then said calming herself down a notch.

Chloe: Okay. So we're here, lets go inside!

Matty: At least gimme a smile baby!

Chloe kept looking at him now shes thinking his up to no good, smile, matty grin cayse he knew the smile was fake. They got out the car, losing the doors, enter Madeline, the waiter seaten them to their usual table which was by the firehouse, gave them the menus, told them their waiter for the evening will be coming soon so take their time to look over things, then left the table. Matty kept looking at Chloe blushing a little nervoys as he was before when he purpose to her. He had the ring in his pocket purposing to her a second time hoping that she says yes and not embarrass him like before when they were eighteen. It was on a Monday night their first year of college together he took her to their first spot which was central park, everything was prefect, he had a band, her favorite roses which is Lilys, her favorite dish baked macrooni and cheese with deep fried fish and favorite wine Red Label Wine. He waited for them to finish eating, then had the band playing their favorite song Baby Got Back. . . Lol im totally kidding, its One In A Million by Aaliyah, he poured his heart out telling her how much he loves her and want to spend the rest of his life with her pull out the ring and said those four words " Will You Marry Me " she was incomplete shock, look at him as if he was crazy and then finally said No. He was hurt but eventually got over it and his attemping to do it again, six years together, six years of love, pain, arguments, suffering, and devoted to one another is what his thinking. She look at him, smile and then ask!

Chloe: Why so nervous Mat? What are you up to?

He kept looking at her smiling and reply half lying.

Matty: Nothing, im not nervous, im good. If anything im nervous cayse of you, whenever im around you im nervous, its a good thing thou!

Chloe: I make you nervous still? Six years babe, and your still sweating? Why?

Matty: Do you not see how sexy you are? Your personality is untouchable and your just you which is real and i love you more and more every single day!

Chloe: No seriously whats going on?

Matty grin and then reply

Matty: Nothing is going on, stop worry yourself so much. Just relax mamita cayse today is your day, so try not to fret much at least!

Chloe grin and then look away cayse she knew he was up to something, then Matty ask curiously.

Matty: Hey, you remember the first time i propose to you?

Thats when Chloe look at him and then said grinning.

Chloe: I knew it, Oh i knew it! Dont do it Matthew, im telling you its gonna be a no again, do not do it boy!

Matty fold his arm and ask

Matty: Why a no? You really dont wonna marry me? You dont see me in you future Chlo?

Chloe: Why you wonna go there again? We've talked about this Mat, no marriage no ring, i dont wonna get married i never saw myself as someones wife and im not gonna start now, we had this conversation before. Do not purpose Matthew Chris Jr, im serious im gonna say no; please dont if you dont wonna be embarrass. AGAIN!

He smile then reply honestly.

Matty: I dont mind getting rejected, as long as its by you i dont mind so with that being said im not gonna stop purposing til you finally give up and say yes and when that happens imma be the happiest guy on the planet cayse im FINALLY getting my happily ever after. So im never gonna stop babe, im not gonna stop purposing!

Chloe kept smiling thinking this man can be so charming and so fucking sweet sometimes why he cant be like this everyday even though he trys to be everyday, then ask.

Chloe: Do you have it on you now?

Matty: The ring? Yes, i carry it everywhere i go, can't leave or else i dont feel you with me!

Chloe: Can i see it?

Matty: Really? Will you wear it? Im not gonna ask you, at least put it on thats it!

Chloe: Just let me see it Mat.

He took it out his coat pocket, place the black box on her side, a couple thats sitting next to them notice it and said congratulating them.

Nacey: Congrats, oh my gosh, shes beautiful, dont let her go!

Nathan: Seriously man, congrats. . You guys are a cute couple dont let each other go!

Chloe was gonna correct them about what the saw and then Matty cut her off and said.

Matty: Thank you so much, im not planning on letting her go ever, shes my heart man i love this woman more than i love my self!

Nathan: I see that man, congrats again. Dont let each other go fight for true love!

Matty: Thanks man.

They went back to their table, Chloe looked at him , open the box saw the ring big 24carrots real shit, she couldnt believe it, look at him and said.

Chloe: Serious?

Matty: For you? Hell yea! I told you babe, your the only one for me. So im never gonna stop asking you to marry me baby. Just say yes you will cayse im not gonna fucking stop, i've never cheated on you and im not planning on doing so either whats the sense in that? Plus my dick only wants you and only stands up for you!

Another person beside them hears the conversation and cover her daughters ears, both Chloe&Matty laugh and she said to him.

Chloe: Please watch your mouth before they kick us out and this is our favorite restaurant by the way, so PLEASE!

Matty: We're not gonna get kick out, Adam wouldnt want to lose us over this, plus people need to mind their business thou.

Chloe smile then took out the ring and just stare at it. And he said.

Matty: So will you baby? Will you be my damn wife already? At least just wear it and think about it for a week. Just a week, please?

Chloe hesitated, place the ring on her finger and then said looking at it on her hand seeing how beautiful it looks on her finger she smile saying.

Chloe: Ok i will think about it!

Matty: And you'll wear it?

Chloe: Yes i will wear it!

Matty was super happy at this point, then he lean close to her and said whispering.

Matty: You feel like going in the bathroom with me, this cant wait til we go home. I want you now woman!

Chloe grin, then lean in and kiss him softly and reply while they both sat back down.

Chloe: We need to eat, stop, calm ya self down.

Matty: Noo. C'mon, we havent you know what in two weeks now! And we're like wild animals; sex morning noon and night, breakfast lunch and dinner. You've denied me food for two weeks now, dont you think i've suffered enough?

Chloe: And whose fault is that Mat? Do you really wonna go down that lane again? Why dont we fu...I mean you know what for two weeks now?

Matty: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. . .

Chloe: Thats right!

Matty grin then reply.

Matty: Baby, i said i was sorry. I was over booked at work, forgetting your birthday was the first and the last time, i apologized for a straight month, i even maded up for it which you loved. Are you seriously gonna keep denying me my delisous dinner? You know you miss me eating that-

Thats when the woman with her child got up and moved to another table. Chloe smile looking her mouthing the words " Im So Sorry ", then look at Matty and said.

Chloe: Seriously control yourself!

Matty smile then said

Matty: Fine, i'll try but you cant keep me in the dog house, cause i want out!

Chloe: Are you gonna keep me in the dog house? Once you change your ways you can eat your dinner any and everyday. Deal?

Matty: Deal mami!

They finally order their food, ate and then Chloe's fone ring she look at it pick up panicing already.

Chloe: Mocha what happened? Is everything going ok in the restaurant? Who screwed up?

Mocha laugh then reply.

Mocha: Relax would ya. Everything is going great, the new menu is a hit people loving it, the teams did great no arguing just stick to the script and handle what needed to be handled. So relax mama, looks like we're gonna be the number one restaurant in Manhattan after all cayse im seeing a lot of new faces.

Chloe smile with joy and then reply happily.

Chloe: Oh thank goodness. Thats good to hear, im really happy to hear that Licia.

Mocha: I know Papi would seriously be proud, just try not to panic much when i call yuh.

Chloe: I cant help it but imma seriously work on that.

Mocha: Sweet, anyway hows things going? Is he trying to find peace?

Thats when Chloe look at Matty and rhen reply to Mocha.

Chloe: Ahhh, we're not there. . We're kinda at Madeline actually.

Mocha: Why what happened?

Chloe: Talk to you about that later, just let everyone know they will be rewarded.

Mocha: Alright tell Matty i said hi.

Chloe: I will, see you later!

Mocha: Later.

They hung up the fone, chloe look at matty and said demanding.

Chloe: Dont you dare say anything to anyone about this at your work or i'll kill you myself.

Matty: I already did actually, i told Dian and Mark about it, they found the ring on my desk one day i left it there by accident and they asked me about it at lunch and i told them yeah imma ask my woman to marry me. What the problem, they were like nothing its about time y'all got hitched. Im like i been wanted to put the ring on it but shawty told me no before so im not gonna stop asking her til she gives in, they approved and cheered me on, their my brothers baby, they've loved you from day one.

Chloe smirk then reply remembering.

Chloe: Yeah and apparently Dian loves me so much that he kept forcing himself on me throughtout high school. What a supportive brother you have there Matty!

Matty remembered that like it was yesterday cayse he kept beating the shit outta his older brother Danny every single day for that, thinking about it made his vain in his forehead popped out and his cheek bones tight she hates that vain so she said calming him down.

Chloe: Im sure his changed i havent seen him a year and couple months now so who knows. . We dont have anything to worry about mat, okay?

He wasnt there physically yes but mentally no cayse everything from his past just hit him like a brick wall everything was going through his mind now. Why didnt he cut his brother off when he was pushing up on his girl when she was telling him that cheated on him never came across her mind. Why he hit her when he came home one night a found a man in his house in a white beater and thought she was screwing him. Why he blamed her for everything bad that ever happened to him, why was such a jerk to her in the two years begin of their relationship. . She saw how piss he was and said getting him to snap back.

Chloe: I will marry you Matthew!

His mind froze, he look at her in disbelief and reply.

Matty: Say what?

She hesitated at first because she hates repeating herself and then said again with a warm smile.

Chloe: I will marry you!

He was surprise, want to know why the change of hearts, he wanted to grab her right there and then fyck her infront of everyone, but he calm his self down a bit and then reply with a smile.

Matty: Yea? Deadass?

Chloe kept smiling then nod her head yes, she didnt know why she said yes becayse she didnt mean it, deep down she just said yes for sympathy to make him feel like a man to make him have his happy ending. Then she grin to herself thinking your always putting peoples feeling and needs before yours Chloe when are you ever gonna say the word NO. Matty kept getting mix signals from her, theres one thing with Chloe you can never tell how shes feeling or what shes thinking her vibe is so complicated that she'll send you all over the place. She look at him and her eyes were back to its natural color hazel he was extremely happy nothing or no one could mess up this moment for him. The check came and he paid for it, took up her chocolate cake and they left the restaurant heading to their car, got in closng the doors and then Matty said to her smiling!

Matty: You really wonna get married or you just said that to get my mind off things?

Chloe pause. Thinking what did she really doing here why did she even say she'll marry him, why make him hype aboyt something shes gonna shut him down about later. Her heart is saying yes but her mind is saying girl what the fuck is wrong with you? Growing up with her father and two sisters only he always told them to listen to their heart, not to let anything else get in the way, what your heart says is what matters the most. She smiling thinking about him and hearing his voice then reply assuring Matty with her decision.

Chloe: Yes i wonna marry you!

Matty: Your positive now mama? No backing out, no bullshit?

Chloe grin then reply rubbing his chin.

Chloe: Im positive baby!

Matty was on cloud nine nothing could take him down, he then cup Chloe's face and kiss her passionate yet slight raw. The way his feeling right now he just wanted her now, couldnt wait til they get honr plus their a little abtomistic, they love getting catch frigging in public. Matty love hearing females say to their man damn baby why cant you be like him and fuck ya woman wherever its romantic. And Chloe love hearing men saying, damn if i have a shorty like that i'd never let her go or let another niqqa even look at her, shes a freak in the streets and in the sheets. She climb on top of him, unbottoning his his and losing is tie while his taking het shirt off and bra, she moans softly as his warm hand rub her chest, he kiss her chest then grab both her boobs together and suck them both leaving bite marks. She finally took his shirt off zip down his zipper, Matty smile at her, unbuckle her skirt from the side throw it in the backseat with everything else, he was already hard, his cock is big yo the point where its touch her flat stomach, she slide her panty to the side, he shock his head and reply.

Matty: No no no, take it off, imma take ma boxers off so its only fair.

Chloe kept smiling and then reply softly

Chloe: I dont want cum in my car babe, brand new. HELLO.

Matty: You had this car for almost a year now and plus the only place cum is gonna go is inside of you. So off them draws and hop on daddy cayse he miss ya fine ass so damn much.

Chloe grin, kiss him while he slide himself in her, its always painful everytime he enters, she might not be a virgin but his ten inches and growing so to prevent her from screaming she suck on his lips to ignore the pain but once its in, shes good. They made love right there the car wasnt shaking as much but a couple people walked by and hear a lot of moaning oh yes and dont stop Marie, one couple even knock on the door telling them to take it home and Matty shout back saying i just purpose and she said yes, so im making love to my wife just walk on by man and if yu like what you hear fuck listen. No one could see anything because the windows where black so you cant really see whats happening. . Chloe stand on top of him while they both breath heavly on each other, matty had his hands wrap around her waist tight which is prevents her from getting off. He kiss her should softly and reply.

Matty: I love you baby, im not just saying that cause you said yes, i've been inlove with you since 7th grade and now to be marrying you i couldnt ask for a better life. I want to grow old with you i want kids, we already live in a beautiful house we have great jobs. All is missing is a little Jr and a little Marie!

Chloe grin, look at him in shock and reply.

Chloe: Kids? Really?

Matty: Yea. . . I want six!

Chloe: Six? What you think this is a fucking market?

They both grin and Matty said sarcasticly.

Matty: No but i want that amount... And if anything i can have three while you have three!

They both laugh again while Chloe rest her head on matty's chest, he squeeze her tight then reply.

Matty: Just think about it, i mean we can always start off with a puppy, if you want!

Chloe: A puffy? Damn you got this all sorted out huh? How long have you been planning this big step?

Matty: My whole life baby doll. I saw you in that halls of Jefferson and i saw my whole life, never happened with anyone else before. I tried looking at other girls to see if i was just going crazy but nothing happened. I dated Zoey and all i could think of was you, where you at? What you doing? If you was with Mark the jackass knowing he was hot for you too. Zoey got so damn jealous for the three weeks we were dating and was like well damn Matty if your drolling over Chlo so damn hard why dont you go be with her, cayse your only dating me to make her jealous and obviously its not working geni!

They both laugh Matty continue saying.

Matty: And im like how you know that Zoe, shes like anybody with eyes could see it Mat. Everytime she by you either grab my hands or kiss me on the cheek and she still doesnt flinch. Chloe and i arent friends but to get her attention all you have to do is talk to her not by using other girls to make ya self look like fabio, she notice you shes just not easy to get, gotta work hard papi she might be popular but shes NOT like every other girls in the skool, that i can say about her shes the truth! Im looking at like damn, imma dickhead why did i do this to her and why was she down with it though if she knew all this, but she end up being one of my friends.

Chloe smile, look at matty again and ask curiously.

Chloe: Seriously? Zoey said those things about me?

Matty: Uh huh, and shes right thou, you were the most popular girl in the entire skool and no niqqa ever came out their face and said you were a smut, easy bag, whore, bitch, none everybody had respect for you. Your not those mean girls who are popular and treat people like shit, your a sweet heart mama!

Chloe: I wasnt that sweet babe. And im shock Zoe said those things cause she hated my gust, she would roll her eyes at me every damn day at skool and i'll just throw her a friendly smile then she flip the bird. . So was it an act? Act like you hate me but deep down you like me?

Matty: Hate? Im not sure about that word but jealous yes hate i dont know. She had respect for you i can tell you that.

Chloe: Mhm. . . Well shes coming over to Mocha's house tonight so were gonna reminises on the past and see if she'll let it come out the open did you dislike me but like me at the same time.

Matty shake his head then kiss her softly as he slide his tongue in and tongue kiss her. She moan, thats when he hold her ass check and move them back and forth on his cock, Chloe bite matty's lips beggin him to stop but he didnt listen to him it meant keep going, she end up sractching up his chest. He was in pain but try to hide it and ask softly.

Matty: Damn baby, what you tryna do open me up?

Chloe: I said stop. You dont listen! What you tryna do tear my pussy up?

Matty: I thought you meant keep going, look at all them times we was going harder then this you told me stop but then said continue. And i wonna do everything to your pussy except tear it up, shit i dont want my favorite dinner to feel like a whell.

Chloe: Did i say continue this time thou? Or did you hear me say stop? Mat your big, even when your not hard, like you rip my walls everytime you enter dont you see thats why i either suck on your lips so hard or shove my teeth in your shoulder to prevent the screaming or to feel the pain that much? When i say stop i mean it, ok?

Matty: Im sorry, i didnt know, i didnt mean for-

Chloe: Yea i know.

she was upset he could tell, she try to come off him but he wont let her, so instead he took himself outta her and hold her body looking at her.

Matty: Baby im sorry. . I cant help that im gifted and your right, i wont continue next time. Are you hurt? Can i eat it to make it better?

Chloe: No. . Can we go home now? I wonna shower.

Matty: Are you gonna stay mad at me?

Chloe: Im not mad at you mat, im not mad!

He kept looking at her, slowly losen his grip on her, she sigh got off him put her things on seat belt as well and lean back in the seat quitely. He only put on his boxers and white tee cayse his cloths were on the floor in the backseat, so he put on his seatbelt turn on the engine put the car in reverse pull out the parking lot put the car in drive and head home. It was quite in the car, everytime he stop at a stop light he'll just look at her as she stay in the same position he didnt know it was still painful for her the first time they had sex was when they were seventeen both virgins at her home in her room three years into the beginning of their relationship, no pressure on both side to him sex wasnt a big deal as long as he had her holding her and sleeping next to her was all he cared about but Chloe on the other hand was very eager and usually its the guys thats like oh come on baby we've been together for three years now and i gets no olay only hugs and kisses.

Heres the thing chloe was finger pop by her first boyfriend Mark Lawrence thet were thirteen but no words ever went out that he did it cayse he had respect for her he loved her and felt like it was no ones business which it wasnt so no one knows about it STILL dont and finger popping doesnt exactly mean your no virgin you'd need the real deal to completely lose your virginity which she didnt completely lose it cayse when he started fingering her he had to stop cayse it was too much pain for her shes very sensitive down there so he end up eating her out to take away the pain. So when she finally had sex with Matty now it was extremely painful to the point where she couldnt walk for three weeks even after that it was still hard to walk but he didnt know it was that much of a pain for her in his mind he thought it was pleasure, thats what she liked it felt good.

They finally reached home, matty park the car in the garage, close the door when the car's completely in and they got out and enter the house throught the garage door, Chloe went straight upstairs to the bathroom took all her cloths off and hop in the shower, she was so over whelmed by everything that she start crying under the water. Matty walk by and hear sniffles and little noises, he lean on the door trying to hear everything, didnt hear anything more so went into the bedroom took off his shoes placing it in the closet, took off his tee went back to the bathroom door knock twice and enter closing the door behind him. He watch her through the vest of the slide doors and ask softly.

Matty: Babe are you ok? Why you crying?

No replys, so he went closer to the shower and ask.

Matty: Can i come in?

Still no replies so he slide one of the doors down look at her saw how down she was enter and held her in his arms whispering im sorry in her ear. She hold him back and cry on his shoulder, right there and then he finally realize he had to change his ways and go back to being that guy she fell inlove with.

That day they end up talking about everything, Matty open up to her more then he did before, they laugh, they cried, they play a few games, they watch tv, a little sport basketball,football cayse their both Giants fans. The night came and it was time for Chloe to go to Mocha's house for the sleepover she cancel but Matty talked her into going that he'll be okay just try not to have too much fun without him and that he'll pick her up in the morning.


End file.
